This invention relates to electronic mechanization of a series of games of chance involving random distribution. More particularly, the invention relates to various card games such as bridge, in its various forms, auction, contract and duplicate; rummy, poker, pinochle as well as bingo, roulette, blackjack and other popular gambling games.
Games have been mechanized in the past, mostly mechanically, as in card decks, roulette tables, etc., some electrically such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,340 for Teaching & Game Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,725 for Electric Chess Game Boards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,041 for Electrically Operated Bingo Game Apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,975 for Computer Game. These patents were revealed in the patent search for this invention. However, in no known case is there a similarity to the mechanizations in this invention.
One object of this invention is to provide an improvement of significance to the random nature of such games of chance.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate those mechanical actions which can accidently or intentionally alter the element of chance in such games.